pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra McPherson
Sandra McPherson (born August 2, 1943) is an American poet. Life McPherson was born in San Jose, California. She earned a B.A. from San Jose State University, and studied at the University of Washington under Elizabeth Bishop and David Wagoner . She has taught at the Iowa Writers' Workshop, the Geraldine R. Dodge Poetry Festival, and the Art of the Wild Conference. She is a Professor Emerita at the University of California at Davis.[http://english.ucdavis.edu/people/directory/loophole Biography, UC Davis] Recognition * Ingram Merrill Foundation grants * National Endowment of the Arts fellowships * Guggenheim Foundation Fellowship * American Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters award Publications * Elegies for the Hot Season. Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1970. * Radiation. New York: Ecco Press, 1973. * The Year of Our Birth. New York: Ecco Press, 1978. * Sensing: Poems. San Francisco, CA: Meadow Press, 1980. * Patron Happiness. New York: Ecco Press, 1983. * Pheasant Flower. Missoula, MT: Owl Creek Press, 1985. * Floralia (illustrations by Claire Van Vliet). Portland, OR: Trace Editions / West Burke, VT: Janus Press, 1985. * Responsibility for Blue. Denton, TX: Trilobite Press, 1985. *''Eve''. London & VT: Gefn Press, 1987. * At the Grave of Hazel Hall. Sweden, ME: Ives Street Press, 1988. * Streamers. New York: Ecco Press, 1988. * Designating Duet. West Burke, VT: Janus Press, 1989. * The God of Indeterminacy. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1993. * Edge Effect: Trails and portrayals. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press / Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1996. * The Spaces between Birds: Mother/daughter poems, 1967–1995. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press / Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1996. * Beauty in Use. Newark, VT: Janus Press, 1997. *''A Visit to Civilization''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2002. *''Handmade Definition of Obscurity''. Newark, VT: Janus Press, 2005. *''Expectation Days: Poems''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 2007. *''Certain Uncollected Poems''. Davis, CA: Ostrakon Press, 2012. Editor * Journey from Essex: Poems for John Clare. Port Townsend, WA: Graywolf Press, 1981. w * The Pushcart Prize XIV: Best of the small presses, 1989-90 (edited with Bill Henderson & Laura Jensen). Wainscott, NY: Pushcart Press, 1989.Sandra McPherson b. 1943, Poetry Foundation. Web, Nov. 29, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat. Audio / video *''Sandra McPherson Reading'' (CD). Aspen, CO: Aspen Writers' Foundation, 1977.Search results = au:Sandra McPherson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 29, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Novel Guide Notes External links ;Poems * Sandra McPherson profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Sandra McPherson b. 1943 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Sandra McPherson at Amazon.com ;About *Sandra McPherson, UC Davis. *"Poetry's Secret Rooms with Sandra McPherson," interview at She Writes, 2010. Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:San Jose State University alumni Category:University of Washington alumni Category:University of California, Davis faculty Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets